Overlord Christmas
by YinShadow
Summary: Even Evil celebrate the holidays. Christmas short stories based on the Overlord crossovers.
1. Maelstrom Overlord Christmas part 1

Overlord Christmas

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Overlord game franchise, the following manga/Anime, comic, games and other media that would crossover in said franchise. And most of all, I don't own Christmas.**

 **A/N: Please be in mind that these chapters will be up for Christmas ONLY or around that time. Please do enjoy it along with the festive holiday.**

Maelstrom Overlord Christmas: Part 1

Land of Fire

Winter has come, and the snow slowly falls, many snowflakes dance down to the earth and merge with the rest on the ground. Tonight, is Christmas eve, where everyone is festive and gay in their own usual way but not all are eager to celebrate when evil roams these lands, causing chaos and torment in the Land of Fire. The Maelstrom Overlord, recently coronated with that title and crown is having a long winter walk in the dark frozen forest, while raiding a few houses on the way and slaying meddling ninja who dare try and attack him. But alas, despite the chaotic fun he had, it still doesn't help him with his foul mood when he knows of day is coming today.

He HATED Christmas, just like his predecessor he remembered the cold horrible childhoods wandering in the cold streets while everyone is happy and warm in their cozy homes, singing their festive songs. But Naruto only lived in a rundown apartment with no heating, broken windows and no lights. He only had thin blankets that barely kept him warn throughout winter.

When carollers come by door to door, they sing by the front door for figgy pudding or a cup full of cheer. Naruto did it one, but was only given a bucket of ice water thrown at him and a door to the face.

When everyone wakes up on Christmas day, they rush down to the tree to find presents underneath, they rip open the gifts to receive what they desire, but Naruto hardly receive any gifts, only 2 from anonymous people, one in black and purple wrapping and the other in gold and white. But that isn't enough to thaw the cold thoughts of this holiday for he had no one to share in the day.

And finally, the feast, with the main roasted turkey or goose, but Naruto was lucky that Ichiraku was kind enough to open on that day, so he can have some Ramen.

Yep, Naruto hated Christmas with all his might, and being the new Overlord didn't help him wonders or help forget the terrible childhood in that specific day. Every carol is like a dreaded white noise ringing in his ear, the colourful lights would blind his eyes, the decorations would make him puke. And the festive food doesn't look so appetizing to eat.

"It's one day, one day and it'll be over" said Naruto said to himself, he must tolerate every Christmas in his entire life. The Singing, the merriment, even the…goody goody benevolence that radiates from the holiday.

But then, as he exits the forests, he realises that he wandered into the realm of the Dark Lord, a blackened and barren land that even turns the snow black. The Uruks, Drows and Ologs are even enjoying themselves despite that tomorrow would hold. Naruto is confused at why would evil creatures under the Dark Lord's rule would be merry. He shrugs and continues his walk, the foul denizens of Yami noticed Naruto and greet him with "Merry Christmas" but Naruto merely grumbled in a response and walked away.

It's disgusting to see even the dark creatures would celebrate this holiday, which is known to be a joyful and happy time. He scowls at this and hastens his pace, but then he bumped into someone and he nearly collapses until he steadily catches his footing.

He turns to react angrily at who dares to bump him until he realizes who bumped to.

"Hinata-chan" said Naruto as he saw his fiancée Hinata Hyuuga, wearing a beautiful lavender winter coat with white furred colour to keep warm and holding a few wrapped presents, some were toppled onto the soft blackened snow. "Oh, forgive me."

"No, please…no need" said Hinata reassuring her beloved while the Drow maid caught to the princess and helped her pick up the gifts. "I was just doing some last-minute shopping for tomorrow, I can't wait for Christmas"

"Yeah, I'll be more glad when it's over" said Naruto not that excited about it.

Hinata noticed Naruto's disheartened expression and hesitant, but she gathered all of her courage and presents him a sealed scroll.

"N-Naruto-kun, i-if you don't have anything planned. K-Kushina and I would like to invite you over for Christmas, t-that is if you want to, of course." Said Hinata nervously, deep down she wanted to have Naruto over for Christmas but when she noticed his expression when Christmas was mentioned, she is worried that he would not be happy and enjoying himself throughout the holidays.

Naruto was shocked at this, sure Hinata would like to spend some time with him due to them being betrothed and all, but to spend Christas with her is something else. He is hesitant to reach out for the invitation scroll and slowly takes it. He gulps as he is more hesitant to speak out to Hinata.

"I…I'll be there" said Naruto before walking off, his mind is debating, one side is telling that he did the right thing because Hinata will be happy, but the other side is saying that he's an idiot. He growls at these subconscious throughts and needs to find a way to forget about it. He accepted the invite and he's going, end of story.

But then another thought came to mind.

"What am I going to give Hinata for Christmas?" said Naruto with realization and panic.

It'd be rude not to give his betrothed a gift just after receiving an invite from her. He is an Overlord, the word "Lord" is in the title and he must act like one.

"Damn it, the day I despise, and I have to get involved" said Naruto holding his head with annoyance. "But what do I give her, I don't know much about Hinata-chan. I never have a proper chance to know of her likes and dislikes, hell I never even had a proper date with her. Come on, Naruto think. Who else do know about Hianta…Ah, of course."

Naruto rushes as fast as he can through the blackened snow and enter through the frozen forest, there a waypoint gate is posted for him to return back to Nethertower…but that's just one stop as he is going to see someone who knows about Hinata…even back when they were younger.

Neji Hyuuga

Fort Maelstrom

Things are rather festive in the Fort, a giant tree is posted in the centre of the fort courtyard, the Spawns are preparing for the big day tomorrow while the true denizens are busy merrymaking with singing, games and

Shikamaru and Ino are cuddling by an open fire in their shared home, wrapped in a warm blanket and simply snoozing in their present warmth, over their time in this fort the 2 are becoming girlfriend and boyfriend, but not yet ready for the next step due to their age.

Shino is busy hibernating due to his mutated insectoid physiology shutting down from the cold, also he doesn't really celebrate Christmas that much.

Kiba is out in the forest, running around in his lupine form with Rahzar, Jyabra and Akamaru, they all howl under the full moon while their paw press deep in purple snow.

Choji is at the kitchens cooking for the Christmas feast, which is a joyous and busy time for the bulky boy. But as an Akimichi, cooking is their specialty as they need to make high calorie meals for them to consume in order for chakra to be replenished. Choji is slowly roasting a nice fat Outland Turkey under a fire, rotating on a spit. Chopping up vegetables and stirring up the gravy and stuffing, he is quite busy in the kitchen and has quite more to do before tomorrow.

Tenten is also busy, forging weapons and armour in the blacksmiths. Christmas Eve is no excuse for her to slack off in the Fort, even though Shao Kahn is gone, and Naruto practically owns this dark nation now while putting Mileena on the throne as his representative.

Rock Lee is boasting loudly and merrily high up in the rooftops, jogging on the spot while singing various Christmas songs. Lee is very enegetic for tomorrow, can't wait and too excited to even calm down or go to sleep, Neji is trying to get his friend off the roofs as the snow can make it slippery and hazardous to stand on, even for ninjas.

"Lee, come down here now!" said Neji, howvering in midair with his raven wings spread out and keeping him airborne. "I know you're excited for Christmas, but you'll end up breaking your neck or other body part if you fall off."

"How can I now be so excited for the following day!" said Lee jumping high up and lands with a headstand, singlehandedly. "The time to be merry and gay, the feasting, the singing, the presents, Oh Kami the Presents!"

"Which you'll not get if you don't get down and do as you're told" said Neji crossing his arms. "You want me to get Tenten again?"

This causes Lee to panic and nearly slip off.

"Please don't, I'll be good" Lee begs to Neji

Neji rolled his eyes at his energetic friend and at his fear of Tenten, Tenten can he stern but fair at Lee nowadays but when he does something stupid like going up the roof whilst it's snowing, then you best behave or face her wrath. As Neji descends down to the ground he tucks his wings in and lands softly on the snowy earth. Lee follows through, climbing down carefully as the ice and snow does cause surfaces and walls to become slippery.

Suddenly the Fort gate opens, catching Lee and Neji's attention as Naruto enters in.

"Naruto" said Neji as he approaches the Overlord. "I wasn't expecting you to visit us, especially when it's around this time of year. Shikamaru is inside asleep, I'll just go get him for you."

"Actually I came see you, Neji" said Naruto

"Oh?" said Neji "And what can I do for you?"

"It's about Hinata-chan" said Naruto

"Hinata-sama, is she alright!" said Neji with concern

"Hai, she's alright" said Naruto reassuring the Hyuuga "It's just that…I need to find her a present for Christmas."

"But I thought you hated Christmas" said Neji tilting his head in confusion.

"I do, but Hinata and Ka…ahem, the Dark Lord of Yami has invited me to theirs for Christmas and it's be rude to refuse an invitation. Especially when it's personally sent by your fiancée." Said Naruto blushing at the end. "But I don't know what to give her for Christmas."

"Well I think having you along would be a nice gift" said Neji smiling as Hinata is happy that her little crush enhanced into love. The Love for Naruto.

"Please Neji, I'm serious" exclaimed Naruto, making Neji jump in fright. "There must be something"

"Well…she does like cinnamon buns" said Neji "and she her hobbies are flower pressing"

"And?" said Naruto needing to know more, more ideas on what to give Hinata on his official first Christmas with his fiancée.

"That's it, that's all I know…Hiashi doesn't really allow the Side Branch to mingle with the Main Branch" said Neji frowning at the mention of Hiashi, even saying his name puts a foul taste in his mouth.

"And she hates that, too right?" said Naruto

"Oh, you have no idea" said Neji "Being taken to Yami as the Dark Lord's "prisoner" is more than a blessing than a cruel fate worse than death. I wouldn't be surprised if she wanted him death."

"THAT'S IT!" exclaimed Naruto, making Neji jump again.

"Please stop that!" Neji reacting to Naruto unpredictable outbursts.

"Sorry" said Naruto bluntly "I think I know what to get Hinata-chan for Christmas, how about you help me. It'll also be your present from me, since we are practically family now"

"What are planning" said Neji, not liking what Naruto is thinking

"Well…you might not like it, and to be perfectly honest…neither do I" said Naruto rubbing his head awkwardly

Later

"You're right, I don't like this" said Neji as he and Naruto quietly breached the walls of Konoha. "This is suicide, returning to the village that caused us misery in our childhood just because you want to give Hinata-sama a present, which you didn't tell me what you are planning to give her."

"Trust me, once we arrive at our destination you'll understand" said Naruto as he hid in the darkness of the alleyways.

Konoha is quiet at night, but doesn't mean outside is void of anyone whatsoever. Jonins and ANBU are out on patrol as the night can be a vulnerable time when everyone is asleep. But Naruto is wise to the dangers of Konoha at night, hell he could write a book about surviving the village at night.

"Hmm, security is rather thin tonight" said Naruto suspiciously "but we need to stay alert at all times"

"Where are we going anyway?" said Neji

"You'll see" said Naruto as he and Neji carefully navigate through the streets and alleyways without getting caught by the ANBU and Jonin on patrol. "Just stay in the shadows, keep your Chakra flow as low as possible and keep quiet."

"Hai" said Neji, not deciding to judge Naruto's streets smarts.

Hyuuga Compound

"Are you fucking kidding me?" whispered Neji angrily at Naruto "Here of all places!"

"It's exactly what I needed to be to get Hinata-chan her present" said Naruto

"And pray tell me what are you going to give her?" said Neji

Naruto pulls out his sword and frowns in a murderous impression.

"His head" said Naruto until he earned a smack on the head.

"You baka, Hiashi is part of the Konoha Shinobi Council" said Neji "You'll cause a outroar in the entire village"

"So, what if I am" said Naruto "Konoha is my enemy.

Neji held the bridge of his nose and groaned at this madness but suddenly he heard crying from inside the compound and activates his Byakugan. As he searches for the sound of the crying, he sees a crying bundle in a cot. Neji knows who that is, and this gave him an idea.

"Naruto, I think I know what to give Hinata-sama instead of Hiashi's head" said Neji smiling evilly "Plus it will hurt the bastard bad."

"What is it?" said Naruto

"Follow me" said Neji as he prepares to infiltrate the compound. "The compound is almost empty, only side branches on patrol…no problem whatsoever."

"And Hiashi?" said Naruto

"Not in either, might be a late council meeting or something" said Neji

"Ookay, I'm confused" said Naruto

"You'll see" said Neji smirking

Naruto groaned as Neji got him back, but he ignored it for now and follows the Hyuuga in the compound.

Hyuuga nursery

Naruto and Neji broke in the compound and quietly heading towards a room, nursey with baby equipment and toys. Even sound cancelling seals on the walls to block background noise, it is a well organised nursery, but for who is the question.

"A baby?" said Naruto "You want me to give Hinata-chan a baby? Look, I can do that already, but she and I decided to wait for a little while befor having children. Taking children is no execption."

"It's not like that, trust me" said Neji as he approaches the cot. "This baby is special, she's Hinata-sama's sister"

Neji picks up the bundle from the cot and shows Naruto the sleeping baby girl.

"This is Hanabi" said Neji "By the time she learned to stand, she'll be the new heir of the Hyuuga Clan due to Hinata-sama's absence in the clan."

"So, what are we going to do to her?" said Naruto

"correction, what are YOU going to do to her" said Neji as he gives the Overlord the baby. "I'm only making a suggestion. You'll make the choice. Kill her, give her to Hinata-sama, I don't care as long as it hurts the bastard for robbing me of my father and placing that damn seal on me, which is thankfully off me."

"Kill a baby?" said Naruto raising his brow at Neji's suggestion of infanticide "Geez, when did you get so dark, Neji?"

"The moment you took me here, in this forsaken place" said Neji "So, are you gonna kill her or what?"

Naruto is rather hesitant of the idea, sure he killed many during his trials as Overlord, but killing a baby?

"No, it'll be up to Hinata-chan" said Naruto "let's go"

"Good, I can't stand this place" said Neji

"But first, let's fuck him up a bit" said Naruto smirking evilly as he raised his gauntlet and summoned a few Reds in the nursery. "Burn the room, start with the cot"

" **Yes, Master"** said the Reds as fireballs appear in their hands.

Naruto and Neji leave through the window with Hanabi in the Overlord clutches, the Reds starts setting he nursery on fire by starting with the cot. Naruto thought of a twisted idea of Hiashi thinking his baby daughter spontaneously combusted in a freak fire happening in the nursery, leaving nothing but ashes. No body to bury, it's cruel but perfect for kidnapping a baby without anyone searching for them.

As the flames spreads in the compound, the Overlord and his ally use this to leave Konoha quickly while all the attention is focused on the fire. And the snowfall is starting to get thick, which obscure any view of anyone leaving.

Outside of Konoha

Naruto and Neji leap onto the trees to hasten their pace away from Konoha while they have Hanabi in their clutches. The sleeping baby is oblivious of the situation as she is still asleep in Naruto's arms, the Overlord laughs with excitement as he caused some chaos within Konoha and got away with it. Even Neji is laughing as the thought of Hiashi mourning for Hanabi's death is hilarious, sweet payback for the death of his father.

"I felt to liberated from that" said Neji "Whatever you were planning to give me for Christmas, I think that as the best gift you've given me. Some payback on Hiashi by kidnapping Hanabi and faking her death."

"Not what I was planning, but at least it worked well in the end" said Naruto while looking at the sleeping Hanabi. "Still, I hope I know what I'm doing"

"I'm sure you'll be fine by giving Hanabi to Hinata-sama, Naruto" said Neji "She could use a fellow Hyuuga around, and I need to stay at the fort to defend Outland"

"Hai" said Naruto as he continues jumping tree to tree. "We all have our duties, Me as Overlord, you as a soldier of Fort Maelstrom, and Hinata as Princess of Yami and future queen to me. But what of Hanabi?"

"What is up to Hinata-sama" said Neji "She is her gift from you"

Yami

The nights are getting darker, especially around Yami. Hinata is in bed at her sleeping quarters but too nervous to sleep, she is nervous about Naruto arriving here for Christmas and the thought of him not enjoying himself is killing her.

 _Oh, I hope Naruto-kun comes, and I hope he's alright spending Christmas with me is fine._ Thought Hinata

KNOCK

KNOCK

" **Hinata-sama, are you up?"**

"Hai, Artorias-san" said Hinata while the door opens to reveal Yami's captain of the Guard, Knight Artorias in his armour. "Is something the matter?"

" **Just to inform you that your Present to give to the Overlord has ready, shall I send it to you?"** said Artorias

"Iie, leave it as it is for now, I'll give it to him when he gets here" said Hinata

" **Of course,"** said Artorias bowing to Hinata before leaving.

Hinata is getting more nervous until she felt something touch her hand, she looks down to see Kitana holding her hand. Kitana is with still currently in training by Hinata to be part of Naruto's harem as a Harem sister. Already ranks as a Sex Slave, Kitana wanted to feel like she's a princess and asked Hinata if she can be high up to feel royal again. And since it's coming around Christmas, Hinata agrees to train Kitana to become a Harem Sister.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" said Hinata to Kitana

"Are you worried about Naruto-sama?" said Kitana

"A little" said Hinata

"I'm sure he'll enjoy the visit while you're here beside him" said Kitana "He likes you"

"And I like him" said Hinata "But I don't want to make him unhappy"

"If he is, at last you know what makes him unhappy and make sure it'll never happen again" said Kitana as she wraps her arms around Hinata in a cuddle. "It's getting late, we should get some sleep and prepare for tomorrow"

"Hai" said Hinata as she returns to sleep, cuddling in her sex slave's arms. "And in time, you'll be part of our Harem, Kitana-chan"

 **To be continued**


	2. MaelStrom Overlord Christmas part 2

Overlord Christmas

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Overlord game franchise, the following manga/Anime, comic, games and other media that would crossover in said franchise. And most of all, I don't own Christmas.**

 **A/N: Please be in mind that these chapters will be up for Christmas ONLY or around that time. Please do enjoy it along with the festive holiday.**

Maelstrom Overlord Christmas: Part 2

Konoha: Hyuuga Compound

The news of a fire on the Hyuuga Compound reached the current patriarch as he rushes by with worry. He sees the Konoha Jonin trying to douse the flames before it spreads all across the compound, but where the fire starts is what made Hiashi worry as the entire Nursery is completely engulfed in flames.

"HANABI!" exclaimed Hiashi as he rushes in the burning compound as he tries to rescue his baby daughter from the flames, but he was stopped and ragged out by a couple of Side Branch Hyuuga before the flames causes the supports to break and collapse down. "HANABI!"

"I'm sorry Hiashi-sama, but she's gone" said one of the Side Branch Hyuuga before Hiashi snarled and punched him in the face.

"WHAT HAPPENED, HOW DID THIS HAPPEN AND WHY DIDN'T YOU BRING MY DAUGHTER OUT OF HARM'S WAY?!" exclaimed Hiashi

"W-We tried, but the flames are too strong and there is nothing we can do" said the other Side Branch Hyuuga. "The flames started at the cot, she was died before the flames got even worse."

Hiashi widened his eyes and activates his Byakugan and scans the burning area and notices that Hanabi is nowhere to be seen, not even a charred corpse of her within the flames.

"No, NO, NO!" said Hiashi, as stoic and stern as he is, as a Hyuuga Patriarch should be, this is the first to break down when the news of his last daughter was taken from him. Hinata he didn't care as he saw her as a disgrace of the clan for "being Weak", but Hanabi was destined to be the next heir of the Hyuuga, but now his lineage is over, taken from him on Christmas Eve. "AAAGGH!"

Hiashi breaks down screaming as he drops on his knees on the snow covered ground, his head high up and continues to scream at the sky, as if is he is damning Kami for taking his daughter away from him. Little did he know that it wasn't Kami who took Hanabi, oh no.

It as someone far worse.

With Naruto and Neji

Naruto and Neji are far enough from Konoha, but the Hyuuga couldn't help he noticed a faint noise coming from the distance where Konoha is, almost sound like broken screaming. Neji couldn't help but smile at this and sighed with immense satisfaction.

"I bet Hiashi get to the compound in flames by now" said Neji

"Is that right?" said Naruto as he rocks Hanabi, trying to keep her asleep while keeping her warm from the cold snow that's falling on this dark Christmas Eve night. "At least he'll see what's it's like to suffer on Christmas as I did."

Neji noticed Naruto is doing well of taking care of the Baby, and he is quite impressed.

"You look like a natural father, Naruto" said Neji "despite the fact that you are lulling your future sister-in-law to sleep."

"really? Huh, I still think it's too soon to have children of my own" said Naruto while staring at the sleeping baby. "Listen, I want to thank you for helping me."

"No need, despite it being suicidal to be back at Konoha, the end turned out quite amazing" said Neji "And I think this is where we go our separate ways"

"You want to take care of Hanabi for me?" said Naruto as he offered the baby to Neji

"No, I think it's best that you keep her" said Neji "She is about to become Hinata-sama's gift for Christmas."

"Oh right, the invite" said Naruto as he was reminded of the invitation Hinata gave him for spending Christmas at Yami. "You're right, I'll keep Hanabi with me."

Naruto offers his hand to Neji and both shook hands.

"Safe journeys, my friend" said Naruto

"You too" said Neji before he and Naruto went their sperate ways, "I hope I can remember the way back to Outland."

Meanwhile in Yami Castle

Late is the hour in Yami Castle yet the Dark Lord is still up, she sits on the throne restlessly and nervously when tomorrow her son will be spending Christmas with her and Hinata. But when Hinata arrived with the news of his acceptance of the invite, she was delighted but was also told that Naruto was showing some dislike of the mention of Christmas.

This realised the Dark Lord that Naruto spend many Christmases in Konoha, alone and hated. Of course, Naruto would think differently about the holidays when he must go through the harsh winters with the village he hates and was technically his prison for 8 years.

"I hope coming here for Christmas will not affect our relationship" said Kushina with concern of her son's feelings. "I don't want him upset and put our alliance in jeopardy."

Suddenly the door of the Throne Door hastily opens, and walking through is a Konoha ANBU kunoichi with short long purple hair and a cat mask. Yugao, Konoha Spy for the Dark Lord has returned to Yami from her post in Konoha with serious news.

"My Lord, I have urgent news regarding Konoha" said Yugao rushing to the throne and kneeling to her master.

"Speak, Yugao" said Kushina

"There was a fire on the Hyuuga Compound" said Yugao

"A fire, was there any casualties?" said Kushina

"Only one," said Yugao "Hanabi Hyuuga, the second daughter of Hiashi Hyuuga

"Wait, Hiashi has another daughter?" said Kushina

"Hai, but she died when the nursery suddenly caught fire and burned the entire room." Said Yugao

"This is troublesome, Hinata-chan might need to know of her sister's fate" said Kushina "I hope she'll take it well"

"Me too, my Lord" said Yugao bowing to her master.

"Oh come now, you don't need to bow to be like that, Yugao-chan" said Kushina as she stands up from her throne. She walks towards her Spy and placed her hand on her masked face, Yugao couldn't help but blush at this and avert her eyes from Kushina.

"With due respect, I must while I'm on duty, my Lord" said Yugao

"Oh really?" said Kushina smirking at Yugao before pulling her close into a seductive embrace, making Yugao blush even more while her mask is removed by her dark master. "I'm sure Konoha can wait 'till Christmas, don't you think?"

Kushina kissed her Spy's cheek while tracing her lips to Yugao's, as their lips barely touch, Yugao is feeling warm and breathes heavily as she desperately desires her lips to touch with her masters.

Satisfied at seeing her Spy's expression, she rewards her with a loving kiss and deepens the embrace which the Spy welcomes it dearly. But while Kushina resumes her kiss on Yugao, she couldn't help but think on how did a nursery catch fire and suddenly combust a baby.

Something is not right about this and what really happened to the baby? But her question is suddenly forgotten when Yugao's kiss is too delicious for the Dark Lord to ignore.

 _Meh, I never liked Hiashi anyway_ thought Kushina as she would waste any sympathy on the bastard. Despite the sudden loss of a baby, like she lost hers 8 years ago but returned as a powerful ally to Yami.

Yami: Christmas Day

Morning as come on the dark land of Yami, the foul evil denizens of the Dark Lord is slowly waking up from their slumber as Christmas has finally come. And while the Yami is starting to wake up, Naruto is walking across the empty streets of the Dark city, wearing his Overlord Armour and holding a wicker basket with a lavender ribbon tied up in a bow.

As he walks past the homes of Yami's denizens, the doors open, and the children come out to play in the blacken snow. Uruks and Ologs are heading to the taverns to celebrate the holidays with grog and food, then later brawl in fighting pits. The Drows will prepare for the festivities later this day.

In ten whole minutes, Yami has become lively. Such merriment, amusing violence between Uruk, Olog and Drow after their bellies full of grog. Singing echoes all across the city, Yami's children are running around being rough in their fun and games. Everyone praising a Merry Christmas to each other while exchanging gifts and receiving them in return. Such a delightful sight in this yet Dark and evil dominion of the Dark Lord.

Naruto however isn't keen of the sight but must get use to it when he heads for the castle where he'll expect gifts, merriment and a bountiful Christmas feast at high noon.

"Ok, Naruto" said Naruto to himself as he sighed with slight irritation of the merriment in Yami. "you can do this, do it for Hinata-chan and do it for Kaa-san"

Yami Castle

Inside the Castle is busy, the staff is getting ready for the Overlord's arrival and make it more comfortable for him. Artorias is supervising the arrangements with Ciaran by his side, the grotesque Evil Butcher is busy working down in the castle kitchens, preparing the Christmas Feast, the newly appointed Wraith Maid Airi is cleaning the corridors, rooms and hallways with the other Drow Maids…who aren't drained of their lifeforce by said Wraith Maid.

But not all are pulling their weight for Naruto's arrival, Pyramid Head is currently fondling one of the Castle's nurses. The Olog Commander Bruz is having one of his usual bickering with the newly appointed Uruk Warchief Ratbag, the two never get along and both despise each other. Sonya Blade is out of the castle to hone her skills at the fighting pits, her new cybernetic eye put her to great shame for being captured and mutilated by her mortal enemy Kano during the Mortal Kombat tournaments in Outland. Plus, her new eye is just a pale imitation of her deceased enemy's own cyborg eye.

Hinata's quarters

Hinata is getting herself ready while Kitana and Jade are being assigned to her ladies in waiting for tonight. Hinata is wearing her regal Yami Princess Kimono while Kitana and Jade are in their new Kunoichi garments similar to their old Edenian garbs, with veils included.

Hinata kneels on a cushion while Jade brushes her hair, Kitana stands in waiting for any orders her mistress should assign her to. The Hyuuga Princess is getting nervous as her cream cheeks are getting red, Naruto will be arriving any moment now, his present is resting on her lap, wrapped up and ready to be received.

"It's going to be alright, it's going to be alright" muttered Hinata to herself, trying to calm herself. "Naruto will be alright being here with me and Kushina-san."

Jade and Kitana heard her muttering and both looked at each other with concern.

Suddenly a loud banging from the Castle doors echo throughout the entire castle, causing Hinata to jump in fright and up on her feet.

"He's here!" said Hinata with excitement and worry.

Grand Hall,

The castle doormen open the doors so that the Dark Lord's guest could arrive, Kushina and Hinata are waiting by the foot of the stairway, next them are Tsunade, Mei, Kitana and Jade. By the sides of the carpet and waiting are Artitorias with Ciaran, Pryamid Head, Airi, Drow Commander Malekith, Uruk War Chief Ratbag, Olog Commander Bruz, Elf Mercenary Echidna and Sonya Blade, who decided not to stand by her fellow Harem Sisters as she still fell ashamed by having a cybernetic eye similar to Kanos.

"We welcome Naruto Uzumaki, Overlord of the Netherrealm, Kahnum of Outland and 5th of that title."

Naruto walks in the hallway, everyone bows to him as he enters.

"Welcome back to my humble abode, my Lord" said Kushina being formal to her son as he is the Overlord "I am glad that you accepted our invitation"

"It'd be rude not to accept it, especially when personally delivered by my dear fiancée" said Naruto smiling as he reaches out his gauntlet clad hand to Hinata. Hinata approaches her lover and took his hand. He pulls her close and both kissed. They broke the kiss and Naruto presents Hinata the wicker basket. "I have a gift for you"

"W-What?" said Hinata blushing in shock, she didn't expect Naruto to go all this trouble of buying her a present on the holiday he hates. He must be thinking about her, it touches her, and she gladly accepts it. "A-Arigato"

Hinata takes the basket, which Naruto instructed her to be gentle with it. She removes the lid and looks in to it. She gasped at what's in the basket. The sleeping form of baby Hanabi wrapped up in a warm bundle, the sudden change of lighting when the lid was removed caused the baby to stir and slowly open her pear-like eyes. The 2 sisters meet for the first time, and the tension felt like as if time froze around them. The 2 continue to look at one another, curious the baby freed her hand and reach out to touch Hinata's face. Her little hand placed on the Princess's cheek, Hinata couldn't help but seep out tears.

"Hinata. Are you alright?" said Naruto as he noticed tears on his fiancée's face.

"Hai, I'm fine" said Hinata as she picks up her sister from the basket and holds her. "I love her, thank you"

"Well...I can't take all the credit" said Naruto "I was planning on giving you something else but Neji suggested this would be more appropriate."

"How is Neji-kun?" said Hinata, wondering about her cousin's wellbeing since she hasn't' seen him since Outland.

"He's fine, celebrating Christmas at the fort" said Naruto while he gave the empty basket to a Drow maid and walks with Hinata towards the Dark Lord.

Naruto is surprising fine with this, he doesn't think this as Christmas but as a nice visit with his Allies in Yami. They were lost in conversations that they didn't noticed the other servants sigh in relief when they saw Naruto enjoying the visit already.

" **Looks like things are going well, now I can go and celebrate"** said Artorias

"Don't be long too far, we'll be having a feast at noon" said Ciaran at her lover

" **Don't worry, I won't"** said Artiorias as he and Ciaran embrace each other and kiss before the Captain of the Guard leaves the castle for some fun.

"Hmm, he looks a bit scrawny to be an Overlord, if you ask me" said Bruz crossing his beefy arms. Then he notices Sonya's cyborg eye glow in anger.

"Careful who you criticize, Troll" said Sonya "Naruto-kun is stronger than you can imagine. He can take you, Gaz and Daz out in no time"

Ratbag couldn't help but laugh at this and offered Sonya a high five, but she never accepts it as she didn't like touching an Uruk.

"If you don't mind, I'm going back to the fighting pits" said Sonya

"Hey, why aren't you joining the holidays with your Overlord?" said Ratbag "Ain't you part of his Harem or something?"

"I'm defective" said Sonya

"Oh, this again?" said Bruz scoffing at blonde woman "So you lose an eye, big deal. At least you still look appealing with that little bastard"

"I hate to admit it, but Bruz has a point" said Ratbag "Despite being a Tark, you ain't that bad looking. Gorgeous if you ask me."

"Ratbag is right, Sonya" the Elf mercenary approaches her seductively "and besides, Overlords LOVE strong women and scars so show strength.

Echidna pulls the blond close until her back is pressed on the elf's breasts.

"E-Echidna, please let go of me." Said Sonya

"No, can't do that" said Echidna "You've been a naughty girl this Christmas, sneaking out of the castle without the Princess's permission and skipping your training. You don't want to end up like Tanya."

"She might as well, I'm defective" said Sonya still ashamed of herself.

"Define defective" said Echidna as she moves her hands down and tuck them into the blonde soldier's pants. She starts fingering Sonya and making her moan. "Your pussy is still warm, it can still get moist and your inner muscle can clatch on tightly as it should do on a cock. If you can still fuck, then you're still working and strong, maybe your punishment on you will remind you of that."

"P-Punishment?" said Sonya in fear, she heard how sadistic and ruthless Echidna can be, especially when it involves women in bed.

"Oh yes, the Princess was kind enough to lend me you for Christmas and Boxing day." Said Echidna while she starts fondling one of Sonya's breasts and biting on her neck. "And I've been out on the field for a long time and I'm REALLY want a FUCK. Come on"

"Please, don't" begged Sonya while Echidna drags her out of the hall. "Guys, help me"

But Ratbag and Bruz are acting nonchalantly and ignoring Sonya's pleas. They know better to not mess with Echidna.

"So…wanna pint?" said Ratbag

"Yeah" said Bruz before he and Bruz leaves the castle.

Castle Lounge

The Overlord continues his socializing with the Dark Lord and Princess at the Castle's lounge. Naruto is sitting by the roaring fire with a offered cup of Sake since he is the Overlord he is classed as an adult now. He sits by Hinata, cuddling in his arms while holding Hanabi is feeding on a bottle of milk.

"I am glad that you would come, Naruto-kun" said Kushina "Hinata told me that you don't like Christmas"

"I never told her that I did" said Naruto

"true, but she can tell by the look on your face when she gave you the invitation" said Kushina "and I think I know why you would have a low opinion for Christmas…considering that you've had your share of them with me."

"Hai, Konoha wasn't kind to me, especially on Christmas" said Naruto frowning at the mentioning of that damn ninja village. "So, I resented it ever since…but I might make an exception for now, just for you and Hinata-chan. And who knows, I might regain my dark Christmas Spirit."

Kushina laughs amusingly while sipping her Sake while resting in Tsunade's embrace.

"Well…at least we invited you first rather than that bastard Minato" said Kushina "Otherwise, he would've bored you"

Naruto chuckled at this and sipped on his sake.

Suddenly the Airi arrives at the lounge and curtsied to the Overlord and the Dark Lord.

"Overlord, Dark Lord, Princess" said Airi "The feast is now served"

"Finally" said Kushina as she stands up from her seat and helps Tsunade up. "Come, let us eat. I have killed myself a fine Turkey in my domain"

Naruto is confused at this, Hinata only giggled while she kissed her lover's cheek.

"You'll see" said Hinata

Dining Hall

At the castle dining hall, everyone arrives to take their seats, Bruz and Ratbat are pissed out of their minds with a slowly melting tankard full of bubbling black grog, Artorias is in his out of his armour and dressed in his navy blue Gi and black wolf-skin Haori while his dead arm is in a sling, he is accompanied with Ciaran, who is dressed in a beautiful blue kimono and her blonde hair is neatly brushed in a ponytail.

Malekith normally returns and sits on his seat while helping himself with glass of wine.

Jade and Kitana are joining in with the feast and sits next to Naruto and Hinata since they are part of the their own Harem. Sonya however is reluctant to be neat her master due to the self-shaming but after spending some "private time" with certain Elf mercenary, she washed up, dressed nicely and joins in with the Christmas Feast with the Dark Lord and Overlord. Naruto looks around at his mistresses and smiled at them, especially at Sonya whom he approaches and kisses her hand.

"How are you, Sonya?" said Naruto "I hope the Dark Lord is treating you well."

"Yes, they even replace my missing eye, but I hate it though, it reminds me of Kano's" said Sonya

"actually, it was Kano's" said Tsunade as she kind of forgotten to mention it to her. She was drunk mostly the time but, no surprise there. "I ripped that eye off that dead bastard, cleaned the visceral, had it re shaped, designed for you and transplanted it."

Sonya isn't sure if she should be disgusted for having a bit of Kano in her…or the fact that she is is wearing this as a trophy of pride reminding her that the bastard is dead. But since this is a joyous occasion, Sonya takes the latter and smiles at the Senju with gratitude.

"I see, thank you Lady Tsunade" said Sonya

"Enough of this this, it's time to eat" said Kushina as she takes her seat and the Drow maids prepare to bring the food in, the bounty is mouth-waters to look and you would be immensely hungry just by looking at it.

Especially when the Turkey comes, but this turkey is unlike any turkey you usually find in farms or in the wild, this is turkey is gargantuan and could feed an entire army in one serving. This turkey is was vicious as it is huge, found dark dangerous parts of Yami, many Uruk, Ologs and Drows died painfully trying to hunt this dangerous yet delicious feathered beast, but the Dark Lord killed it and now it is being served for this bountiful feast.

"Whoa, that's a big Turkey" said Naruto looking at the turkey

"Uh huh, killed it myself" said Kushina "Every year on Christmas I hunt beasts like this for my feast in the castle to celebrate the holidays with my allies and generals. Am I right?"

"HAI!" cheered everyone raising their pints and wine glasses.

And everyone began feasting, they chink their glasses and pints to one another, enjoying the food on the table while conversing to one another, or bickering if you're Bruz and Ratbag as always.

"mmm, this is delicious. Your butcher is surprisingly a good cook" said Naruto as he remembered the Evil Butcher, a foul monstrosity with the taste for human flesh. "I need to have someone to work in the Tower's kitchens, my Reds mostly burn all my meals, so I have to steal food."

"Oh dear, we can't have that" said Kushina "Please help yourself, we have plenty of food. No more raiding for food tonight"

"Hey, don't threaten me, Kaa-san" said Naruto jokingly at the Dark Lord.

Kushina laughs at the little joke and they continue feasting in the dining all in this Christmas Evening.

Later

After the feasting, everyone left the castle for some entertainments in the Dark City, such as watching fights in the Fighting Pits, Hunting, Raiding from outside of Yami. But Naruto decided to stay in the castle and take a break from his Overlording duties, despite the fact that they were always fun. He is at the lounge, watching the black snow wall from outside the window with a cup of Sake in his hand while listening to music being play by talented Drow Musicians. But he isn't along this night for as Hinata is arriving with a wrapped present in her hand to give to Naruto, she was putting her baby sister to bed and kissed her good night before returning to her lover and sitting next to him and watch the black snowfall.

Naruto noticed Hinata's return but didn't turn to look at her, he held her hand and she response by squeezing it gently.

"It's…been a nice Christmas, the first I ever had" said Naruto to Hinata

"I'm glad to hear that your first official Christmas is with me, Naruto" said Hianta looking down at the wrapped present. "You know…I was rather reluctant to give you a present because of your disliking of Christmas."

Hinata smiles at this, knowing that Naruto is feeling comfortable now, so she is ready to give him her gift to him.

"H-Here" said Hinata as she nervously gave Naruto the present.

"Oh?" said Naruto as he takes the present and opens it. The present is a dark orange furry shroud, much like the Overlords of old wears to keep warm from harsh winters. "Wow, it's beautiful."

"I joined Kushina-sama on her hunts," said Hinata "I got separated and encountered a pack of wild Wargs with their of dark orange. I killed them, skinned them and had the fur tanned and made into that shroud. But that's not all"

Naruto heard something hit the floor and looks down to see a metal brooch shaped like a spiral with an amber in the centre.

"I even added a brooch with it, so it can stay on when you wear it." Said Hinata

"2 presents, and I only got you one" said Naruto

"Iie, you gave me two…you, being here is the best present you've given me, just like giving me my sister from my horrible father." Said Hinata smiled at Naruto and gave him a loving kiss, which Naruto kisses in return. "Merry Christmas, Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled and hold Hinata close while they watch the snow fall from outside the window.

"Merry Christmas, Hinata-chan" said Naruto

 **The end**

 **Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.**


End file.
